


I Met Myself In Paris

by Cyanfan84



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Famous Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, street performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanfan84/pseuds/Cyanfan84
Summary: Louis is an overworked popstar that flees to Paris for refuge. Harry is a street performer that reminds Louis what he has forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt: One of them is a student visiting Paris and the other is a mega-superstar of some kind trying to figure out what to do with their life after the fame becomes too much: “I went for long walks and I met myself in Paris.”
> 
> Thank you to my Keri Cake for always encouraging me and putting up with my lack of writing skills and inability to do things in a timely manner.

Louis pauses his writing at the piano to listen to the now-familiar singing trailing through the open window of his flat. He came to Paris as an overworked pop-star, desperate for a break from the negative aspects of fame. His attempts at writing in London were proving to be futile, and with the added pressure to come up with new hits for his next album, he moved to Paris desperately hoping to find new inspiration. 

Now after several months he can finally say he is slowly starting to feel like a human again. That is of course partly due to a certain curly-hair singer that has formed the habit of singing on Louis’ street corner for spare cash. With only his guitar and sultry voice, he has managed to captivate everyone who passes him by. He is not only talented, but he has a passion that Louis has long lost within himself.  

Louis has come to love the voice of the singer, soothing his soul as he hides away in his Parisian retreat above the city. He often finds himself lost in the simple comfort of music again as he listens to the effortless yet sincere tunes, and lately he’s been venturing out onto the street to get a closer look at the beautiful stranger.  

He began walking through the neighborhood (hoping no one recognizes him with the help of oversized hoodie), conveniently and casually passing by the performing singer. Now he is in the habit of briefly stopping to listen, hiding in the back of the small crowd that always seems to gather around the talented person on the corner. He also gives a handsome tip from time to time to silently convey his admiration for the singer, because he remembers what it’s like to struggle to keep doing what you love.

His favorite part of his ventures is when the singer looks up and catches his eye, giving Louis the warmest and lightest feeling he’s had in a long time. That feeling stays with him throughout the day, stirring a passion and creativity he thought was long lost through the excesses of fame.  Now Louis finds himself craving to make music again, so he’s writing and singing in a familiar way that leaves him more satisfied than he could have hope for.

The funny thing is he can’t stop writing without his new muse in mind.  Every note and line is now inspired by the curly-hair performer and the comforting and familiar feeling he invokes within Louis.  It may be crazy, but he can’t stop imagining what it would be like to sing his latest song with his muse.   


So now Louis realizes he may have a slight obsession with the unnamed man, and he needs to decide what to do about it. Resolving to go with his instinct, he devises a plan to approach the singer and see where it goes.

What starts out as his typical walk that always leads to the performer, Louis pauses at the street corner and listens quietly behind a couple that has stopped to enjoy the singer.  After a few minutes the couple departs down the path, leaving Louis as the only remaining bystander.   


To reduce the time of the awkward silence, Louis swallows his nerves and strolls up to the singer as casually as possible. “Hey. Ya alright?” Louis says, catching the singer’s attention.

Looking startled and slightly nervous, the singer slowly responds, “Yeah, yeah...uh. You?”

Trying to ease the tension, Louis smiles and says, “Yeah, good. So, um, I’m Louis. I hear you sing around here sometimes...You’re quite good actually. Thought I’d come say hi.” 

The singer gives a small smile at the compliment and laughs as he responds, “Hiiiiiiii. I’m Harry. And thanks.”  Pausing to think for a moment, Harry grins as he adds, “You know, you keep giving me so many tips I think you’ve already bought my dinner every night this week.”

Surprised at the comment, Louis responds, “Oh wow, I guess I thought I was more discreet about that.” He shrugs and ducks his head as he says, “What can I say? I’m a fan.” 

Quietly pleased, Harry says, “I’m glad. That helps make it all worth it.” 

Louis is relieved to feel the tension dissipate, so he musters up his nerve and starts explaining his plan. “So I got this problem. You see, I’m a singer too and I’m trying to write this song...right, and it’s so close to perfect but it’s just not coming together for me. I’ve been looking for a way to make it better, and I thought ‘why don’t I just add another singer?’” 

Harry’s smile starts to turns coy as he begins to understand what Louis is getting at. 

Encouraged by Harry’s smile, Louis continues more enthusiastically, “So, naturally, my mind went to the first singer I could think of, which is of course the guy who sings on my street corner for a living.” 

Harry gives a surprised laugh and Louis knows he is charmed. Louis continues, “I know this is like, crazy or whatever, but I really need a second part to help the song and you’re here already...soooo I thought I would give it a try and see if you could help me out.” Pausing to think, Louis adds quickly, “I have food. And beer. And FIFA now that I think of it. So, like, we could hangout after or whatever.” 

Harry contemplates his response for a moment before saying, “Hmmmm...is Louis Tomlinson actually asking what I think he’s asking?”

“Hey, none of that! I’m just a regular guy asking for a favor. Anyway, I mean, you’re good, and it’s the least you could do since I already bought you dinner. Multiple times in fact. I think you  _ might _ owe me one.” Louis quips with a wide grin of his own.

Harry laughs out loud this time, so Louis knows he is making progress.

“You’re definitely crazy, but I think I would be even crazier to say no to the only fan I have on the entire planet. Well, I guess except my mum, but I don’t think she should count.” Harry says.

Looking indignant, Louis counters, “Hey, moms always count!” 

The dimples on Harry’s face make their first appearance as he says, “Okay, never mind the whole popstar thing. If there’s FIFA involved I think I’m up for it.”

~~~

They settle into the flat and Harry casually sits on the couch while Louis nervously sits at his piano. Trying to calm his nerves, Louis tentatively starts to explain the song. “So I’ve had a hard time lately with a bunch of stuff, just trying to find myself again really, and it’s been hard for me to write anything at all. All of a sudden it was like I couldn’t concentrate or focus on singing when that used to be the only thing I could think about. And on top of that my label has really been pressuring me to come up with new songs that I haven’t been inspired to write.”

Harry contemplates Louis’ words as he responds empathetically, “Yeah, I know what it’s like to be obsessed with it like that. That’s why I’m always performing wherever I can.” 

“Yeah, I could tell that about you the moment I saw you. I left London ‘cause my life was shit honestly.  I just needed to get away for awhile, I was so stressed out all I could think about was how I didn’t want to be living my own life anymore. I would give anything to go back to being my regular self again.” Louis pauses lost in his thoughts before continuing to explain, “I came to Paris on a whim to give myself some space to breathe. I haven’t been seeing anyone or doing much, you’re the first person I’ve had up here actually.  Anyway, I’ve only been here a few months and I’ve been looking for something to inspire me so I can feel like myself again.”

Louis bites his lip nervously before he continues, “I know it sounds crazy, but the first time I felt anything at all was when I saw you singing near my place. It was like I could remember how I used to be like you or something.  It’s your passion, or whatever.  I actually felt it when I was watching you, and the next thing I know I felt like writing a song again.”

Louis tentatively reaches for his notes as he explains, “I finally feel like I have something good for the first time in so long. It doesn’t have a name yet but...it’s kinda about being inspired again since I’ve been here.” 

Louis nervously hands Harry his notebook with the scribbled lyrics. 

_ I was stumbling, looking in the dark _

_ With an empty heart _

_ But you say you feel the same _

_ Could we ever be enough? _

_ Baby we could be enough _

_ And it's alright _

_ Calling out for somebody to hold tonight _

_ When you're lost, I'll find the way _

_ I'll be your light _

_ You'll never feel like you're alone _

_ I'll make this feel like home _

“Wait.” Harry pauses as he reads the lyrics. “This isn’t...like, about  _ me _ is it?”

Louis ducks his head in shyness and responds, “Well, I mean. Not, like, literally or anything.”

Harry’s face brightens up as he teases, “Oh my god I can’t believe Louis Tomlinson actually wrote a song about me! You shouldn’t have, I knew I was destined for great things but this is too much.” 

Louis gives an indignant huff. “Well I couldn’t help it! You practically live outside my window and your singing just...inspires me I guess.” Louis finishes quietly at a sudden loss for words.

“Then I better get to singing for you, huh?” Harry says playfully waggling his eyebrows.

Encouraged by Harry’s reaction, Louis slowly plays the melody a few times to let Harry get a feel for the song as he hums along.  Reading from the lyrics, Harry starts to pick up the first verse with surprising ease. Louis sings along with Harry, adding more harmonies at various points throughout the song. 

After only a few attempts, Harry is singing along comfortably and confidently, even better than Louis imagined it would be. After a few practice runs, they are singing the whole song together.  Louis feels like the missing piece is found in Harry’s voice. 

Louis finds himself feeling comfortable and relaxed around Harry as if they have known each other a long time instead of only a few hours.  As they sit side by side on the piano bench, Louis feel sparks whenever their knees brush against each other. 

“So, how am I doing, Popstar?” Harry teases through a playful yet comfortable smile.

“Brilliant, honestly. Better than I imagined.” Louis says honestly.

“I’m glad. This song is really good, Louis.  And I’m not just saying that because it’s about me!” Harry grins obviously pleased with himself.  “But I’m serious, I would never expect anything less than amazing from what I’ve heard before of your other stuff, but I really think this...is something special.” Harry finishes softly.

Louis is quietly pleased as he responds with a genuine smile.

After a pause, Harry playfully continues, “Well you already pretty much bought me dinner all week, and then you invited me to sing with you in your lovely home, so if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to wine and dine me.” 

Louis laughs quietly, pretending to contemplate his response deeply before he answers, “Hmm...interesting assumption. Hypothetically, if I was quote ‘wining and dining’ you, would you say it’s working?”

Harry grins and draws out his response as he says, “Well I don’t know popstar, we haven’t got to the good part yet.” 

“Good part? Like, the FIFA or something?” Louis responds nervously, genuinely concerned about what Harry is referring to.

Harry laughs as he insists, “No! The part where I say thank you.” 

Louis confusion only lasts a few seconds as Harry move closer to him, taking a more quiet tone as he explains, “It hasn’t been very easy for me here either, but you have made it better by being there to watch me so much lately. You encouraged me without even saying anything, and then blew me away tonight by asking me to sing with you.” Reducing his voice to nearly a whisper, Harry continues, “This song is really good, Louis, and I can’t believe I get to be a part of it. Sooooo...thanks.” 

Before Louis can register what is happening, there is a sweet press of lips against his own. Harry’s confidence has not waned all night, and it shows in the surprising but welcomed turn of events. His lips are sure against Louis’ as he conveys his thanks with a gentle yet impassioned kiss.

Pulling away much too soon, Harry relaxes and raises his eyebrows suggestively as he says, “Okay,  _ now _ for the extra good part.”

Still dazed and breathless from the pleasant surprise, Louis responds hopefully, “Umm..does it involved more thank yous?”

“Nope.” Harry insists as he turns to look curiously around the flat. “Now where’s this FIFA?” 

~~~ THE END.


End file.
